Los Hijos de la Fuerza
by Byronx
Summary: Ya lo había hecho una vez. Fue violentada y ella respondió. Esta vez sin embargo, la respuesta fue mayor. Más contundente. La fuerza actúa de maneras muy misteriosa.
1. Chapter 1

**Los Hijos de la Fuerza.**

En un acto de traición al TribunalJedi,

Madara, un alto miembro de la orden,

provocó una sublevación interna, dando como resultado una guerra Jedi.

La destrucción causada por las 2 facciones Jedi

causó repudio entre las masas,

y obligó a los civiles y militares aislados a tomar parte dentro de la guerra.

Debilitados desde sus raíces,

y con un nuevo enemigo, los Jedi fueron poco a poco erradicados,

y los sobrevivientes tuvieron que esconderse con tal de mantenerse con vida.

Con un segundo acto de traición,

Madara forjó una alianza con el nuevo poder militar emergente,

entregando a los Jedi que lo siguieron en su primera rebelión,

junto con la gran mayoría de los pocos sobrevivientes a la masacre Jedi,

a cambio de un alto puesto militar.

Y finalmente, haciendo uso de un poder no antes presenciado

por la nueva generación galáctica,

se hizo al mando del nuevo poder militar en un tercer y último acto de traición.

Llamó al poder militar Hope, y se definió a sí mismo

y a sus seguidores con un término extinto.

Los Siths habían vuelto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Primer golpe.**

-Vamos… De nuevo-.

El calor del ambiente hacía que el mohoso piso emitiera vapor, mientras dos figuras se veían detenidamente, separadas unos 5 metros el uno del otro. Sudorosos y cansados, producto de horas de entrenamiento, se estudiaban esperando el siguiente movimiento.

2 segundos fueron necesarios luego de las palabras del peligris para que un nuevo combate comenzara. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el rubio ya estaba frente al peligris, quien sin sorprenderse detuvo el ataque en forma de patada con su antebrazo. Tomo su pierna y lo arrojó lejos para generar distancia.

El golpe de caída fue contundente, pero no impidió que con una voltereta estuviera de nuevo en pié. Levantó su mirada cansado, mientras con sus manos apartaba las gotas de sudor que nublaban su vista.

-Me gustaría que aunque sea poco, me des un golpe- provocó el peligris.

-No puedo- dijo agotado, con su respiración agitada. Su desesperación de no poderle hacer frente le nublaban su determinación.

-No digas nunca que no puedes- dijo, y sin previo aviso esta vez fue el quien atacó.

Sin pensarlo, Naruto detuvo el golpe y por inercia devolvió el ataque, encajando un muy buen golpe en la quijada del peligris. Sorprendido, el rubio vio a su maestro pararse, sobándose la quijada y sonriendo.

-¿Viste cuál fue el error?-.

El ojiazul parpadeo varias veces, y volviendo a la realidad respondió. –¿Te dejaste golpear?-

El peligris se acercó al rubio y lo agarró por un hombro. –Por lo general, los ataques frontales tienden a ser infectivos si no llevan consigo más que la verdad-

-¿La verdad?-.

-Un buen guerrero sabe cómo defenderse, pero un temible guerrero sabe cómo atacar-. Kakashi pegó un salto y aplicó de nuevo distancia entre ellos. –Prepárate-.

Y sin darle mucho tiempo de preparación a su pupilo, atacó de nuevo. Frontal, tal cual el primer ataque, un puño directo a su cara. El rubio se posicionó como la primera vez, y esta vez hasta le daría con más fuerza. Y cuando fue a detener el golpe, un giro inesperado del peligris logró descolocarlo. Sin poderlo prever, el reverso del puño de su maestro lo golpeó fuertemente, tumbándolo al piso y dejándolo en un estado cercano al knock-out.

Aun en el piso y mientras se sobaba la quijada, su maestro se acercó. –Tu velocidad te ayuda muchísimo, sin embargo, alguien con experiencia encontraría eso ventajoso cuando tus ataques son tan predecibles- dijo mientras lo ayuda a ponerse de pie. Al ver la cara de decepción de su estudiante, lo animó. –Hey Naruto, de todos aquí… tú eres el más habilidoso-.

-Y aun así no puedo hacerte frente-

El peligris sonrió. –De poderlo hacer, entonces no sería un digno líder ¿No crees?-. El rubio sonrió. El peligris levanto la mirada mientras e lo lejos divisaba su nave espacial y la tripulación esperándolos. –Lo harás bien mañana-.

-Eso espero-.

 **Como habrán notado queridos lectores, la historia se desarrollara en capítulos de poca longitud, lo que significa que es posible que las actualizaciones sean con mayor frecuencia. Nos leemos en un nuevo capítulo, se despíde, Byronx.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Má** **scaras de bounty-hunter.**

Son 5 miembros de una tripulación de cazadores de fortuna. Son 5 hermanos de alma que juntos forjaron una reputación un tanto temible, con métodos poco sigilosos para efectuar sus misiones. Exitosamente habían capturado a uno de los criminales más brutales y viciosos, acabado con pandillas peligrosas, y encontrado reliquias que se creían extintas.

Pero hoy serían 6.

Ataviados con un traje reflectante, propulsores en la espalda, y máscaras especiales, se encontraban divididos, rodeando un edificio en una de las ciudades del planeta Atzerri, lugar conocido por albergar delincuentes de alto calibre.

La formación era la siguiente: armados con explosivos y armas de fuego pesado, Chouji y Kiba estaban en la construcción situada frente al edificio NSK6, la guarida. Su misión, generar caos, y abrir camino en la estructura. Flanqueando el edificio con armas largas de precisión, Sai y Yamato. Su misión, proteger al equipo de fuego pesado. Finalmente, el equipo de infiltración y asalto, con armas de fuego rápido y armadura ligera, Kakashi y Naruto. Su misión, eliminar enemigos dentro de la estructura, y recuperar el objetivo en posesión de los mafiosos.

-Abran fuego- se oyó en todos los transmisores la voz del líder. Y sin pensarlo 2 veces, Kiba y Chouji salieron de su escondite, saltando en medio de la calle haciendo uso de sus propulsores, con lanzacohetes ambos, causando de inmediato que los transeúntes se alarmaran y empezaran a gritar despavoridos. Y sin avisar, el espectáculo de luces comenzó. Con 2 cohetes simultáneos volaron la entrada y las paredes del edificio, matando de inmediato a los sujetos que se encontraban cerca de la explosión. Sin darles tiempo de saber qué había sucedido, desplegaron sus Z6 y con el sin fin de plasmas laser que el arma era capaz de producir, mantuvieron a raya a los hombres que amenazaban con salir.

Como era de esperarse, los aliados de la banda empezaron a llegar por las calles que minutos antes estaban concurridas de gente. Las Z6 dirigieron su poder de fuego en defensa, matando sin piedad al que se atravesara en su línea de fuego. Sin embargo, los que quedaban vivos dentro del edificio, viendo a los sujetos distraídos, también empezaron a contraatacar. Un disparo llegó a herir en la pierna a Kiba, quien por el dolor terminó arrodillado, sin dejar de disparar.

Cuando los disparos empezaban a ser amenazantes, el fuerte ruido de los rifles de distancia se hizo presente. Uno por uno, certero, alcanzaba casi siempre a su víctima en la cabeza. Las líneas defensivas de los enemigos empezaban a decaer, mientras Chouji avanzaba sin piedad con su z6, protegido a sus espaldas por Kiba y sus hermanos en la distancia. Irrumpió en el edificio, eliminando a unos cuantos rodianos que se interpusieron en su camino, y encontró, con una sonrisa de satisfacción, la puerta blindada que necesitaba volar en pedazos. Kiba se encontraba ahora en la puerta destruida del edificio, bloqueando a cualquier enemigo del exterior que quisiera entrar, mientras que el pesado hombre adhería dos cargas explosivas en las puertas.

La detonación dio la señal al tercer equipo. Entraron con gran velocidad disparando sin fijarse a quien golpeaban los proyectiles. El caos era definitivo dentro de la instalación mientras las alarmas de fuego emitían el irritante ruido característico, y los dispersores de agua inundaban el lugar.

-A la izquierda- escuchó Naruto en su transmisor. Arrugó el entrecejo mientras veía a su líder tomar el camino de la derecha. -¿Qué esperas?-. Dijo de nuevo el hombre. El rubio Reaccionó tomando de nuevo la velocidad con la que entraron, torciendo por la variedad de pasillos que el camino le mostraba y derribando sin piedad a los delincuentes que se atravesaban.

-Objetivo localizado- escuchó decir al líder y una sonrisa se posó en sus labios.

Se detuvo al escuchar el mensaje, mientras frente a él se encontraba una puerta de metal, que al parecer, era el final del camino. Posando su mano en el botón del casco para comunicar el único hallazgo logrado, el familiar y aterrador sonido de un sable laser lo hizo ponerse en guardia.

-Kakashi…- dijo sudando mientras volteaba a ver al individuo, que vestido de cuero oscuro, lo veía a través de una máscara bastante amenazante, con el sable rojo desplegado a un costado.

No necesitó tiempo para pensar en algo, por lo que sin intercambio de palabras, el rubio disparó para evaluar al sith en frente. Pronunció una grosería mientras veía al individuo desviar los laser con relativa facilidad, y tomó posición defensiva detrás de una esquina. –Tenemos un sith aquí-

-Aguanta, voy para allá- sonó la voz preocupada del líder.

-Voy en camino- Dijo Chouji secundando al peli plateado.

"Esto no me va a servir" dijo mientras enganchaba su rifle a su espalda. Respiró hondo y abandonó su posición para encarar al sith.

Con una risa, el contrincante lo provocó. – ¿Planeas hacerme frente, Bounty-Hunter?-

Y con una sonrisa en respuesta, el rubio empleó su explosivo cegador. Oyó con felicidad al enemigo maldecir, y aprovechó la oportunidad para atacar directamente. Casi muere sin embargo, cuando por pocos centímetros, y gracias a sus reflejos, el sable rojo pasó por encima de él. Con un salto hacia atrás tomó distancia de nuevo.

-Inútil, no necesito mis ojos para pelear contigo-

Cargó contra el rubio, y este, preparado para el ataque, esquivó el sablazo mientras pateaba la pierna del individuo y haciendo uso de su segundo elemento en su arsenal, el lanzallamas, logró herir al sith mientras volvía a tomar distancia, esta vez con su propulsor.

Sin darle tiempo a recuperarse, embistió al sith a gran velocidad con el apoyo del propulsor, y logró derribarle el sable, que cayó a unos metros de distancia mientras el satisfactorio sonido de desactivación llegaba a sus oídos. Pero desde el piso, el Sith contraatacó con la fuerza, enviando al rubio contra la puerta de metal contundentemente, y dañando el propulsor al mismo tiempo.

-No soy un pobre y absurdo ciudadano con un sable de juguete- y, en un parpadeo, apreció frente a Naruto, ahorcándolo y pegándolo de nuevo a la puerta con una mano. Con su otra mano llamó al sable, para luego posicionarlo a pocos centímetros de la máscara del Bounty-Hunter. –Debo admitir que me sorprendiste… Eres un poco fuera de lo común con esa velocidad y reflejos, considerando que llevas una armadura pesada encima-. El rubio se retorcía mientras desesperadamente buscaba que un poco de oxígeno atravesara a sus pulmones. –Lástima que debas morir-.

-Lástima que no será así- dijo una voz tras de él. A pocos centímetros de su nuca, el cañón del rifle del líder lo amenazaba mortalmente. Sintió la llegada de un tercer individuo, a quién observó por el rabillo del ojo, y decidió que era momento de escapar. Empleando la fuerza, expulsó una onda expansiva lo suficientemente fuerte como para derribar a Choji y distraer a Kakashi, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya no estaba en el pasillo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo el líder mientras veía a su pupilo toser en el piso.

-Sí- dijo roncamente mientras miraba hacia arriba. –Un poco más y…-

-Pero no fue así- dijo tajante. –Es hora de irnos, no tardan en llegar muchos más refuerzos… La misión ha sido completada- mostró un maletín negro al rubio y ayudándolo a ponerse en pie, le dijo –Buen trabajo-.

 **Como siempre gracias queridos lectores por su tiempo. Si más, nos leemos en una siguiente entrega.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bienvenidos sean a este nuevo episodio. Espero sea de su agrado.**

 **Darth Viride**

6ta Luna de Abonshe. Año 24 ABH. (After the battle of Hope)

Abrió sus ojos, y sonrió irónicamente mientras se percataba de lo inútil de su acción. Se encontraba en una habitación que absorbía la luz, por lo tanto, cerrar o abrir los ojos era indiferente. Además, se encontraba atada de manos a una especie de soga que colgaba del techo de dicha habitación. Una voz captó sus sentidos.

-Ya le habíamos informado a Madara que el acuerdo ha llegado a su fin… No entiendo porque tiene que seguir enviando a su séquito a morir-

Ella se mantuvo en silencio. Hope estaba perdiendo seguidores, y los habitantes del planeta Abonshe queriéndose sumar al destierro era algo que no estaba dispuesto a afrontar su líder.

-Para ser humana, eres muy bella… ¿Sabías?- dijo una voz tras de ella. Intuyó entonces que estaba atada en el centro de la habitación. Sin previo aviso un golpe con algo macizo la alcanzo en un costado, haciéndola toser. –Lástima que tengamos órdenes directas de matarte-

Tomó aire mientras sentía otro golpe llegar, esta vez hacia su pierna. Lo recibió, y aguantó un grito de dolor.

-¿Ve porque queremos salirnos, comandante Kento?... Están perdiendo poder. Mira a esta mujer, según es una sith, y ¿Cuánto nos costó capturarla? ¡Nada!... y tú cuestionando las decisiones de nuestro presidente- dijo burlón una tercera voz. La chica sonrió. "Solo me quitaran el sable láser" recordó la chica cuando en su llegada al planeta, se vio rodeada de 15 soldados abonshianos. "Solo te quitaremos el sable láser" repitieron todos al mismo tiempo.

Sintió un Tercer golpe acercarse, pero fue interrumpido por un temblor repentino, acompañado con el sonido de una explosión. –Oh… ¿oyeron eso?- dijo burlándose la mujer. –Creo que son las débiles fuerzas de Hope-. Y es que aunque procuró que no lo notaran, ella se había dejado atrapar. Un aparato emisor de ondas escondido en su ropaje se encargó de mapear el lugar donde se encontraba recluida, y lo que antes era una fortaleza impenetrable, ahora era un objetivo sencillo de atacar.

La furia se apoderó de los tres individuos humanoides en la sala, y como si ella los hubiese invitado, atacaron en conjunto con la mayor de sus fuerzas. Pero erraron, y terminaron golpeándose entre ellos. El Abonshiano llamado Kento recibió el golpe más contundente, quedando fuera de combate al instante. Una patada derribó al segundo hombre.

El tercero miró hacia arriba con sus gafas para rastrear el calor, y vio a la chica impulsándose con el amarre en sus manos. Y entendió como esquivó los ataques. Cuando la fueron a atacar, ella se elevó, quedando suspendida, evitando los tres golpes y aprovechando el impulso generado, propinó el ataque con su pierna. Quedó colgada de nuevo mientras sorprendentemente dirigía su mirada al que quedaba en pié, aunque no lo pudiera ver. Era una mirada intensa, verde aún en una habitación que absorbía la luz. Era una mirada hipnotizante.

-Ni con las manos atadas podrías vencerme- dijo ella en forma de burla. El hombre salió de su ensoñacion y volvió a dejarse llevar por la ira. En un segundo intento, volvió a atacar. Esta vez resultó peor para él, pues la chica logró no solo esquivar su ataque, sino que termino con sus piernas alrededor de su cuello. Y eso no era bueno. -No soy cualquier sith por cierto, soy Darth Viride- dijo esta vez con un tono más amenazante, más sombrío. El humanoide trago grueso mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre. El miedo se empezaba a apoderar de él a medida que se daba cuenta que no podría escapar. ¿Cómo le era posible sentir los ataques en esa habitación?

Otra explosión se escuchó en el recinto y sin miramientos, con solo la fuerza de sus piernas, le quebró el cuello a su contrincante. Se despojó de su zapato y con maestría consiguió la llave de su libertad en el bolsillo del sujeto. Suspiró mientras hacía esfuerzo para llegar con su pie al cerrojo de las esposas. Todo sería más sencillo si esa habitación no inhibiera también el uso de la fuerza.

Sacudió sus manos cuando se encontraba libre. Se acomodó de nuevo su zapato, revisó al tipo llamado Kento para sustraer su llave de acceso y se dirigió a la salida con una sonrisa triunfal en su cara.

"Debo encontrar mi sable de luz" pensó mientras dirigía su aturdida mirada al pasillo de la izquierda. Sin más, en un parpadeo ya había desaparecido de allí.

 **Nos vemos en una nueva entrega querido lector. gracias por leer.**


End file.
